Un amor inesperado
by geshi-chan
Summary: Ella una chica sumida en la melancolía e invisible a la vista de todos y el, un chico nuevo codisoado por todas las chicas del internado, pero atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado. (Sasuhina). OOC y lemon, den le una oportunidad.
1. Capítulo 1 el chico nuevo

Hi! bueno soy nueva en esto pero estoy muy emocionada me encanta el sasuhina xD, espero les guste y no los entretengo mas.

-Hablan- -_"Recuerdos" _-"Flash Back"

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama.

1.-El chico nuevo.

Navidad "la mejor época del año", al menos eso dicen mis compañeros de estudio, donde pasamos un buen rato en familia para olvidarnos de los estudios por algunos días, para olvidarme de este espantoso internado, que mas da yo no salgo ni en esta época ni cuando cursamos algún semestre, ¿porque? , simplemente por que yo quede huérfana a los 11 años precisamente en esta época, es raro porque fue en una noche de tormenta ¿desde cuándo llueve en invierno? ¿En noche buena?, si los perdí en una noche de noche buena, aun recuerdo las palabras del reportero "hoy se encontraron 2 cuerpos en el rio y las autoridades han confirmado que son los cuerpos del empresario hiashi hyuga y su hija menor hanabi hyuga". Esas palabras me siguen atormentando noche y día, mas en noches tormentosas como aquella y en esta época del año…

-Kyaaa! A llegado- Valla que escándalo asen mis compañeras de estudio, al parecer ya llego el nuevo estudiante, siempre se emocionan cuando llega un chico nuevo, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo mis ojos y corazón solo pertenecen a un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules Uzumaki Naruto, desde la primera vez que vi su hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo no me he podido olvidar de él, aunque para ser sincera cuando estoy cerca del los nervios me ganan y no puedo formar vocablo alguno y la mayoría de veces estoy al borde del desmayo, pero la realidad es otra, fuera de mis fantasías y cuentos de hadas a lado de mi hermoso rubio, el siquiera sabe de mi existencia y su corazón solo pertenece a una pelirrosa, que admiro mucho, Haruno Sakura, pero nunca pierdo la esperanza.

-los hemos llamado para presentarles a su nuevo compañero Uchiha Sasuke…- bla, bla, bla, siempre me exaspera estos eventos de "bienvenida", nunca he entendido porque el instituto lo hace solo es un estudiante nuevo que tiene eso de emocionante; aun recuerdo la vez que yo llegue al instituto, tenía apenas 12 años, si un año después de aquella tragedia, era mucho mas tímida que ahora que tengo 16 años, recuerdo cuando me pare enfrente de todos los que ahora son mis "compañeros", cuando iba apenas a decir mi nombre me desmaye de la vergüenza.¡Kami! Porque tengo que ser así. Hablando de mis compañeros mi vida a lado de ellos no es todo color de rosa que digamos, no he conseguido ni un solo amigo, bueno a excepción de Inuzuka kiba el único que me ha hablado en todo este tiempo, soy invisible para todos los demás y para mi compañeras soy un motivo de burla, para que ellas se diviertan un rato solo van y me humillan, mas con que saben que Naruto-kun me gusta, mandan supuestas "cartas de amor que él me envía" y yo con lo baka que soy me lo creía, pero lo malo es que soy de esas personas que nunca guardan rencor asía los demás.

Al fin se acabo la "ceremonia" de bienvenida al nuevo, valla pobre chico las demás chicas no lo dejan ni respirar, se ve bastante enojado, su mirada, o por kami, me está mirando, no sé qué hacer su mirada me da miedo pero no la puedo alejar de la mía, trato de esquivarla bajando la mí pero aun siento sus penetrantes ojos color ónix sobre mí, que hago está caminando a mi dirección…

Bueno gracias si algunos leyeron este capítulo de mi primera historia en fanfic, la verdad estoy muy emocionada y espero algunos reviews si es que me llegan no estoy muy segura y por favor no sean duros, espero que allá sido de su agrado, ¡Sayonara! XD .


	2. Capitulo 2 Extrañas miradas

Hi! aquí la conti de mi historia, espero me lean y les guste la trama XD.

-Hablan-

-"_Recuerdos"-_

-"Flash Back"- (de todos modos esta marcado en la historia)

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN SON DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**CAP.2** Extrañas miradas**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy aquí en el pasillo comiendo mi almuerzo y otra vez lo está haciendo, me está mirando fijamente, me da mucho miedo y vergüenza que me mire, la verdad no tengo idea de qué forma me mira porque me he mantenido todo este tiempo con la mirada baja cada vez que voltea a verme, siento su penetrante mirada sobre mí.¿ Desde cuándo me comenzó a mirar?, si aun lo recuerdo, desde hace 3 días cuando el llego al internado, aun recuerdo la "¿conversación?" que tuvimos, bueno no estoy segura si fue alguna platica, pues no hubo mucho vocablo alguno de parte de los dos.

"_Flash Back"_

"por kami, está caminando asía mi dirección, no sé qué hacer su penetrante mirada me intimida demasiado, solo puedo bajar la mirada, dejar que el rojo intenso cubra todo mi rostro y sumergirme completamente en la vergüenza.

Genial paso de largo, pero… aun siento su mirada... ¡y si volteo para verificar?... kuso! Si me seguía mirando y ahora se detuvo….

-No te me acerques- ¿Qué me acaba de decir? ¡¿Qué no me le acerque?! Que está loco como me atrevería si de por si su solo mirada me causa un temor inmenso, ¿qué pasaría si me le acercara?, ¡claro me desmayó del puro miedo!; además ni que fuera una de sus malditas nuevas fanáticas locas, solo en pesar en ella me revuelve el estomago, tal vez tenga miedo, vergüenza y sea tímida pero he aprendido como defenderme en estos cuatro años, bueno más o menos, pero no me impedirá contestarle.

-Y-yo no… pensaba h-hacer tal c-cosa- listo lo dije, no puedo creer lo que me ha costado decir esa simple oración, ¿Por qué me sigue mirando?, por kami solo vete, deja de mirarme, ya no aguanto mas esos ojos sobre los míos, solo tiendo a bajar la mirada nuevamente, almenas con eso se me relaja un poco el cuerpo, hasta que el chico que está enfrente mío volvió a soltar vocablo alguno…

-No te creo, todas son iguales, todas escandalosas y urgidas- ¡¿Qué me acaba de decir?! ¡¿Qué soy igual a las demás?! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que soy igual a las demás?, enserio este tipo además de tener una cara de amargado es un engreído y grosero, por supuesto que no soy igual a las demás, ¿Cómo pude decir eso de alguien que ni conoce?, enserio ya me saco de quicio.

-U-usted que sabe, n-ni me conoce, c-como puede decirme eso, y-yo no soy igual a las demás- valla enserio que me saco de quicio, como sea ya se lo dije y espero que le quede bien claro.

-hmp, como sea no me importa- al fi se marcha, solo puedo suspirar aliviada… espera, diablos se volvió a detener y ahora me está mirando otra vez, pero que mas da aun me queda un poco de dignidad, así que solo me volteo para ir me de inmediato de ese lugar con la cabeza baja.

No sé porque pero voltee a ver si me seguía viendo, almenas ya no, pero se quedo estático, al parecer pensando, ¿Qué, acaso creía que en verdad me le iba a lanzar encima?, pues que mal pues eso nunca pasara, y si le di en el orgullo que bueno porque eso se merece por egoísta y engreído. Por lo que veo solo le importa el mismo, que no tiene corazón, dejar a las demás llorando por las palabras o empujones que les da, bueno aunque admito que también es culpa de ellas por andar de ofrecidas y enfadosas, ella literalmente se le echan encima, hmp al parecer Karin no se da por vencido."

"_Fin del Flash Back."_

Si ahora lo recuerdo desde esa vez, cada vez que nos topamos, no me deja de mirar, ¿Qué estará pensando?, que mas da debo ignóralo, pero ¿Cómo? Estamos juntos en la mayoría de las clases, incluyendo las adicionales como arte y música, lo detesto, sé que no guarde rencor ni enojo asía los demás, pero enserio que el si me saca de quicio, lo peor del caso es que ni de su nombre me acuerdo, se que lo dijeron varias veces en su bienvenida, pero estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdo que no puse atención a toda la ceremonia.

Pobre chico las demás no lo dejan ni respirar, algunas se rinden por sus reclamos y empujones, pero otras como Karin no se rinden, hmp admiro mucho a esa chica, a pesar de que no me hable por culpa de sus queridas amigas que me tratan mal ha sido en la mayoría de veces buena con migo, hasta me ha defendido de las burlas de Ino y Temari, sus mejores amigas; y si la admiro por lo fuerte que es ante la adversidad, lo segura y decidida, segura de sí misma y que no teme enfrentarse a los demás.

Diablos me volvió a mirar, lo peor es que estaba tan sumida en mis pensares que no me percate que lo estaba observando, solo tiendo a bajar la mirada una vez mas y esperar a que me ignoro de nuevo, pero no es así sigo sintiendo su penetrante mirada sobre mi frágil cuerpo, debo levantar la mirada demostrarle que no me intimida pero que mala idea, ¿Por qué?, porque ahora está enfrente de mí, tiendo a bajar la mirada rápidamente y espero a que forme vocablo alguno, pero eso no sucede solo se queda callado frente a mí, mirándome, no lo soporto mas, tengo que decirle que me deje de mirar así, que por que lo hace, porque no se larga de una buena vez.

-¡Y-ya deje de mirarme así p-por favor!- al fin me dejo de mirar, me siento un poco mas aliviada, pero no dura mucho, ahora el me está hablando.

-Tú eres la que no me ha dejado de mirar desde que hablamos cuando llegue- ¿Qué me acaba de decir?, ¿eso que veo es una sonrisa?, si es una sonrisa, se está burlando de mi y se acresenta al observar expresiones, al ver que no puedo formar vocablo alguno, es suficiente tengo que dejar a un lado la timidez y la cortesía.

-C-claro q-que no usted es el que me… ha estado acosando con la mirada, s-su m-mirada que d-da m-miedo- valla al fin lo dije, solo kami sabe lo mucho que me costó formular esa simple oración, y si no he bajado la mirada, espero que mis ojos demuestren la determinación que tengo, y al parecer si, ¿Por qué?, simplemente por su expresión, si se sorprendió, pero lo malo es que ahora se ve enojado.

-hmp, no te hagas la victima por qué no te queda, se que eres como las demás, igual de mosquita muerta- eso es todo, es suficiente, he llegado a mi limite.

-¡Q-que le pasa, c-como puede d-decir eso de alguien que apenas y conoce… y-ya me a-arte de q-que me juzgue sin conocerme, a-adiós y... e-espero que si nos v-volvemos a ver sea en unas m-mejores s-circunstancias y c-como buenos c-compañeros- no pienso quedarme un rato mas viendo como me juzga y ofende sin siquiera conocerme, ahora estoy roja, pero no por la timidez ni la vergüenza, sino porque en verdad me hiso enojar, no dude ni un minuto y me di la vuelta y caminar a las escaleras que dan asía la azotea de ese internado, se que esta prohibido subir, pero solo ahí me relajo y me dejan en paz. La verdad no sé como reacciono y no me importa solo sé que se quedo ahí parado, si le volví a dar en el orgullo y me siento satisfecha con eso.

Sigo pensando en las últimas palabras que le dije, cuestionándome si en verdad quería eso, y ahora sé que si, ¿Por qué? Porque la verdad si me gustaría conocerlo afondo porque las pocas veces que puede verlo a los ojos puede ver, mas allá de su indiferencia, ¿soledad?, si casi la misma que yo, así que si "_espero que si nos volvemos a ver sea en mejores circunstancias y como buenos compañeros…"_

.

.

.

Bueno gracias por leerme, si es que alguien me lee (Forever Alone nivel: FanFic. XD… Ok no u. u), espero que mi fic sea de su agrada; además solo para informar que en mi fic Hinata tendrá el carácter un poco más fuerte que en el anime, así que nos leemos en mi siguiente conti de la historia, o si hago algún one-shot. ¡Sayonara!.


	3. Capitulo 3 Compañero de cuarto

Hi!, a aquí la conti de mi fic, espero les este gustando y gracias años que me dieron una oportunidad, y por las fiestas no pude actualizar, y feliz navidad atrasada, ¡a leer xD!...

.

.

.

**Los personajes de naruto no me pepertenecen, ojala si. xD **

.**  
><strong>

.

3. Compañero de cuarto.

.

.

Por fin terminaron las clases, bueal menos nos las de la universidad aun faltan las adicionales de arte y música que nos dan en el internado, que pesada es esta rutina de casi todos los dias , nada mas los domingos es cuando descanso en la tranquilidad de mi habitación y sin tener que ser molestada por ino y temari, ya que los que si tienen familia se van a pasar todo el domingo juntos, pero que mas da prefiero estar sola y gracias a kami-sama que estoy sola en ese cuarto. Bueno eso no importa ahora lo importante es repasar todos los apuntes de hoy, porque la verdad no puse atención a ninguna de las clases, ¿y porque razón?, pues porque no he podido dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dije a ese tipo, que aun no recuerdo su nombre, pero eso no ,e debería de importar ni tampoco de las palabras que le dije, admito que en da curiosidad conocer lo que en su su ojos he visto, ¿era soledad?... Oh vamos hinata deja de pensar en eso y concentra te en los estudios estoy a semana y media de los exámenes para la calificación de este cuatro semestre, no puedo andar pensando en esas cosas que ni sentido tienen ...

-G-gomen... No me fije por dondeiba- genial por andar tan metida en mis pensamientos choque con alguien espero que no se enoje mucho además ya me dusculpe...

- Vaya su es la que ne acosa con la mirada- no puede ser, porque de tantas personar que ay en este internado tenia que ser presisaente el, ahs! Como quisiera quitarle esa maldita sonrisita de su rostro de niño lindo, me sigue exasperando, ademas hace mas de cuatro dias que no e lo he topado hasta ahorita para mi desagrado...

-T-tenias que ser tu- use una mueca de desagrado, lo cual le parecio divertido e iso que se le ensanchara mas su ridicula sonrisa- Gome, y c-conpermiso- ne disponia a iurme de ese lugar pero me sujeto del brazo e impidio que me marchara, volte y le hise un gesto de desaprobasion el cual ignoro.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa con tigo?- la verdad no entendia a que se referia, ¿a caso es por lo torpe y despustada que soy?, hise un gesto de ``no entiendo de que hablas`` y al parecer no lo noto a si que pe dspuse a hablar.

- ¿D-de que h-habla?- por kami cuando voy a dejar de titutear cuando hablo...

Valla es muy brusco ¿que no sabe que a una mujer se le trata con delicadeza?, bueno al fin estos son los hombres de hoy en dia , algunos hasta lo mantienen sus mujeres...

-Olvidalo- huy que amargado, buenohasta que se va, de todos modos si el no lo hacia yo lo iba hacer... Aunque e dejo intrigada con la pregunta que me hizo... ¡ por kam-sama!, enserio es por que no soy como sus malditas fanáticas locas que se han dan arrastrando como gusanos, pues que mal nunca ocurrirá yo aun conservo mi dignidad...

-Por kami!- diablos se e hizo tarde para la clase de artes tengo que apurarme...

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si por fin tengo tiempo de descansar en la soledad de mi cuarto, es el sitió que más adoro de este internado bueno además de la azotea, son los lugares donde encuentro paz y tranquilidad donde nade m...

-Que demonios es esto- por kami-sama que no sea lo que creo , un compañero o compañera de cuarto lo que e faltaba tener que compartir mi "santuario" con alguien mas, loca, pero que puedo hacer las reglas son las reglas, solo espero que no sea un hombre no entiendo como permiten eso, pero que mas da para que gastar el cerebro en eso si lo echo echo esta y se permite...

- Ah! Hinata-san son las cosas de su nuevo compañero de cuarto- no por que un hombre...

- P-pero kurenai-sensei por que unhombre, no e lo puede cambiar- por favor además que no sea en quien estoy pensando...

- Gomen hinata no pudehacer nada, además no avía lugares dispunble y tu eras la única- por que a mi, solo espero que no sea un pervertido o ese chico amargado...

- y quien es, cual es su nombre?- lo tengo que saber, claro que no importa mucho pero tengo derechos...

- Soy yo y me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, espero que me recuerdes rarita- porkami-sama, por que a mi, solo falta que e orine un perro, además como me llamó, rarita, ahora si me saxo de quicio...

- Como mellamaste e cara linda - no es mi mejor insulto pero nunca le avía reclamando a nadie, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

- Que bueno que se lleven bien, mejor e retiro (con una gotita de sudor ennlafrente)- no tengo idea de que dijo kurenai-sensei, pero no importa tengo que ganar esta duelo de miradas con el uchiha, se que estoy ruburizada, pero no importa con tal de vajarle el ego a este engreído...

- Ah entonses si tegusto- ahg maldito no puedo creer lo arrogante y fastidioso que es, le voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara...

- Ja! Ya quisieras, y mejor borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro o te la quito de un golpe- ya quisiera hacer eso pero se que no e atrevo, solo espero que no me rete...

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras- acaso se le ensancho mas su sonriusa , si, bueno si eso es posible, kuso, sabia que me iba a retar...

- No tengo por que gastar fuerzas c-con alguien que no vale la pena - bueno lo dije, aun que es increíble que casi no e tartamudeado, pero que as da este engreido siempre me saca de mis casillas y no lo puedo evitar.

-hmp, como sea- bueno al fin se rinde, y al fin quita su sonrisita de muñeca de aparador; no puedo creer que tengo que compartir habitación con este cara linda, valla le e puesto demasiados ápodos, que nas da su todos son siertos ¿no?, como sea mejor me voy a la azote, espero que nadie me vea o estaré en problemas, como sea es el único lugar tranquilo que me queda...

-Adiós rarita- ahg creo que ya se le hizo costumbre molestarme, cómo sea se que aun tengo dignidad pero no puedo evitar contestarle...

-Adiós muñequita de aparador- ahg como le ago para borrarle esa sonrisita de su estupudo rostro... Aunque ¿le Sonreí divertida?, si, eso hise se que le odio pero no puedo evitar pensar que estas peleas son algo divertidas, además que el es con el único que no tituteo, hmp se esta convirtiendo en costumbre cada vez que nos topamos, como sea mejor me voy...

.

.

.

.

Al fin paz y tran... No lo puedo creer que ase aquí Naruto-kun, mejor me voy antes de que me vea, se que si me le ha cerco y le hablo lo mas probable es que pierda la conciencia, a lado de el no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, se que es estupido, pero así soy... Aww su hermoso cabello me hipnotiza, todo de el lo hace mas su encantadora sonrisa...

-Hey! Hinata hola, ¿ que haces aquí?- diablos me vio, mejor me voy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aqui el cap. Espero les este gustando la trama, y no he actualizado como ya dije por las fiestas y por que mi ordenador esta fallando, perdonen las faltas de ortografía porque es difícil actualizar desde el celular, bueno ya no mneas excusas.

A si otra cosa para lo que me estén leyendo quería decirles que voy a escribir ones-shots de parejas de naruto que me pidan, es todo sayonara!. Espero rediews (forever alone xD)


End file.
